


Silva's No Good Very Bad Day

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Cat Ears, Drugged Sex, Drunk Fic, Other, Penetration, Sounding, catboy silva, fuck if i know why, tentacle beast, tentacle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im drunk ive got no excuses besides that fuckin enjoy this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silva's No Good Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Creepiekyttie on tumblr, blame her not me for this i am without sin but with wine

Silva tugged at the pointed ears on his head, wincing slightly when they remained firmly in place. He frowned. Milluki was so fond of his toys, his distractions. There was hardly any other excuse for this happening, he thought. He was simply happy it had just been the ears and nothing else. He hardly thought he would have handled any other appendages, given the situation.

Sighing, he continued on his way through the grounds, eager for the solitude and privacy of the surrounding woods. It had been bad enough, the rest of the family seeing him in this state. He ground his teeth as he thought back on the loud guffaw of his father, the muted snickers of his younger children. It was hard to blame them for it, when he considered the nature of the situation. He doubted he’d be much better at controlling himself if it were anyone other than himself.

The sky above was clear though, and the pleasantness of the day helped to lighten his mood. It was hard to stay frustrated when face to face with the calm of the forest, the tranquility of nature.

He should have known, given the state of his luck thus far, that it was too good to stay peaceful.

There should have been plenty of warning, given the level of his training and the heightened sharpness of his senses, but it still came as a surprise when he felt something wrap around his ankle. He blamed the ears on his head, the stress of the day, for how easily he went down. The dirt met him with little ceremony, the shock of the fall stunning him enough for whatever grabbed him to wrap tighter around his leg, begin to creep higher.

Silva struggled immediately as more of the same attached to his limbs, weighing him down like sandbags enough to stifle his movements. A nervous flicker of unease settled low in his stomach as he found himself pinned in place, no level of resistance enough to free him from the things grasp. He tossed his head, tried to catch sight of his attacker.

He almost laughed when he figured out what had snagged him, though there was little humor to be found. The scent of it should have been more than enough warning and he cursed himself for his distracted state. A ripe, reptilian scent rose off the creature as it pulled itself through the thick underbrush, its tentacles dragging its body along. The bluish tint of its skin reflected dully in the sunlight, the worst kind of camouflage but evidently enough to fool his inattentive senses.

“Back!” he ordered, clicking his tongue the way he had trained all of the beasts on the grounds. It had been a few years since he had worked with this creature, but it was hard to imagine that it could have forgotten who its master was.

Ice flooded the pit of his stomach when the thing merely growled somewhere deep in its base, its tentacles wrapping tighter around his body as it came even closer. Already he could feel the tingling of the thing’s poison coating his skin, ineffective against his tolerance but growing stronger with each continued second of contact. He didn’t know how long it would take before it began to get to him, and it hardly cared to find out.

Kicking out, Silva struggled against the tendrils. Rocks and roots dragged against his skins as he was pulled across the forest floor, the beast reeling him in as simply as a child would a kite. The tentacles began to creep further up his body, inching their way beneath his clothes and even his neck. Silva longed to bite at the one prodding insistently at his mouth but he knew the blood would only speed up the toxin already beginning to outfox his body’s tolerances.

“Stop!” he tried again, even as the creature flipped him over onto his stomach. “Release me, now!” He kept his voice as level as he could, imbuing it with every ounce of dominance that he could.

Instead of compliance, the beast took the opportunity to slip itself between his lips.

The taste of its venom coated his tongue, sharp and sour like unripe fruit. Already he could feel his mouth growing numb with it, the direct injection the final dose needed to power past his body’s defenses. He could feel the ears flatten against his head, reflecting his growing panic. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know this beast’s function, its behavior. He knew what was to come.

He kept his head as he was roughly stripped, the beast tugging and twisting at his clothing until it came undone enough for more tentacles to slip inside. It kept him on his stomach, his hips held up by a thick appendage around his waist. A few others spread his thighs, the sedative in its touch keeping him docile as it started to work him to hardness.

Grunting from the stimulation, he tried his damnedest to school his reactions. He knew what was going to happen, he knew what it would do and what it was after. Rationally, he knew he could keep his mind elsewhere. But the poison was anything but useless and he could already feel himself heating up, the aphrodisiac component forcing him to be more than just a passive participant.

He gasped as a slick tip began to probe at his entrance, everything alighting in a bright, addictive sharpness that made it hard to keep still. Ears twitching, he struggled against the tentacles holding him in place. The dirt beneath his fingers was far too little to keep him grounded, even as he dug into it viciously.

There was no biting back his sounds as the thing began to breach him, the way eased by more of the same slick mess that was coating the creature. It soaked into his skin and sent shudders through his body, his long hair matting as the beast stroked through it in some facsimile of comfort. His cock hung heavy and untouched between his legs and he shook harder when the tentacles found the ears, teasing and prodding at them in a way that sent him gasping for breath.

Biting his lip so hard he could nearly taste blood, Silva found himself aching for more. He strained against the tentacles holding him, nearly begging for the friction he knew deep in his rational side would only spur the beast on faster. The tendril inside him was merciless, fucking in and out to a wet rhythm that painted the surrounding air filthily. Pinpricks of tears formed in the corners of his eyes despite himself and Silva could barely keep it in, finally losing the fight with himself to keep his moans silent.

The unrestrained sound of his pleasure only seemed to make the beast move faster and he couldn’t help it when the tears began to fall, a tip of a tentacle coming around to tease at the head of his dripping cock. It punched the breath from his lungs, the point pressing deliciously against the slit to rub at him. Silva bit his tongue as it kept pressing, the narrow tip entering the slit with an insistence that was unbearable.

It tore a sob from his body like a tree stripped of its bark and he could feel the beast inside him, writhing and secreting more of its poison. Dripping down his leg, the liquid seemed to add to the unending heat building within him, its added slickness prompting the pace to go faster and faster.

Silva thrashed as his orgasm began to build, the tentacles clenching tighter to hold him in place as it fucked him harder, aiming for his prostate with every wet thrust. The tip still pressed into his cock seemed to expand, sending another shuddering cry through the forest. It was enough to send him over and Silva went boneless with it, the fight quite literally fucked out of him.

He slowly came down as the wetness covering him cooled, the tear tracks on his face matting his hair along his cheeks. The ears on his head twitched abortively, flutters of aftershock still wracking his body like the vestiges of an earthquake. Still he could feel the tendrils inside him coil, pulling out slowly to skim over his body. It seemed to lap at his skin, coating him in its fluids even as it stole the sweat from his limbs. That was what it wanted after all, he managed to think through the haze building behind his eyes. The salt and endorphins.

Eventually it took its fill, pulling itself from his body with an almost reluctant touch. Silva stayed where he was, boneless and tingling in the grass and dirt. He could hear it shuffle away, dragging itself through the forest and back to wherever it slept in between meals.

As he lay there, wet and sticky with the thing’s release, Silva sighed. He rolled onto his back, wincing at the unfamiliar soreness already beginning to make itself known. The numbing fog of the poison was beginning to lift now that contact had been broken. A stiff breeze blew through the trees, tickling the ears peeking out from his wild, tangled hair.

Today had really not been his day.


End file.
